


If you want me, i'm in

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, M/M, Old Married Couple, Rogue family, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick from first meeting to town hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want me, i'm in

They had met each other during a heist. Mick was there as a guard, Len was there with his father. They nodded. Stole. Went their separate ways. Len was fine with that. He didn’t need anyone. He had Lisa. That was enough. It wasn’t. The next blows that came from his father were the final ones. He packed his and Lisa’s gear and left. He was 18. Legal adult. They could make their own way. He hoped. That was when Mick came back in. Saw Len. Saw Lisa. Saw the bruises. Put it together. Took them in for the night. Which turned to a week. To a month. Len made a steal worth enough for him and Lisa to live alone. To mange. Mick was happy for them. They went their separate ways again. The third time was the first in many heists together. Len needed someone he trusted. Someone who understood why it was important. Who got the high. It wasn’t about the money. It was the thrill. The chase. The game. Both were very good at it. Len saw opportunities and took them. Mick was more then just brawn. H understood the layouts. The ways of the operation. How to move without being caught. That was important. 

 

That was the change. Len kept going back. Mick joining up. It worked. The change came after Mick got hurt. Badly. Len refused to leave. It was more then partners in crime. Len felt it. Mick knew. Either would say anything. If there was an extra body to keep warm in winter. Neither would complain. It was comforting. Refreshing. Len knew who he was waking up to. Mick appreciated the lack of pressure. It wasn’t about sex. It was emotional. The connection. Something neither had felt. Ever. Most relationships they had were quick. One night stands. Hook ups in bars. Attachments that only stayed until there was nothing left to take. Ironic for a thief. To have a partner who wanted them until they wanted something else. Someone else. Mick had gotten used to people leaving after they were told of no sex. He didn’t feel the attraction. Never had. Never thought anything of it. Why should he? Len was used to the cold wall against his back. His partners on their knees. Old, dirty alleyways. Dusty floors. Cold concrete. Nothing worst then prison. 

 

Lisa was the one to make it official. Both of them were fine with the way things were. Lisa was the one to give them the push. The one to tell them that they are together. To not fuck it up. To look Mick in the eyes and tell him that if he hurt her brother, nowhere was far enough for him to hide. Len getting the same. She had taken a liking to Mick. Len was happy. Not that he would admit it. Ever. Lisa just rolled her eyes. Mick sat. Len talked. They kissed. They were done. Together. No questions asked. None answered. 

 

From then it was better. Mick and Len were more then partners. They were equals. Mick had more says in the heists. Len was able to breathe. When he got too much in his head. Mick was there. When Mick woke with a scream in his lung and hands trying to pat out the invisible fire. Len was there. They opened up more. Talked. Len was able to get through his past and talk about it. Mick was able to discuss the hatred that was thrown at him for being him. Even Lisa joined in. It was a therapy session. When the Rogues joined in. It expanded. Talking. Getting everyone to open up. Mick and Len had rules. They had to stick by them. All of them. No killing innocence, no harming women or children. Once a Rogue has your back, you have theirs. Flash is off limits. He had given them a good deal and Mardon was oddly happy with that. It was the building of a family. Especially one drunk night, Hartley thanking them as mum and dad, with Shawna and Axel agreeing. Nodding behind them. Mick and Len were too overwhelmed at yell at them. 

 

When the news of same sex marriage came in. They nodded. No ceremony. No wedding. Nothing that wasn’t them. Just Mick, Len, money order, town hall and Lisa. The latter was there cause she would have killed them if she wasn’t there. Not even a band. Just a certificate that said they were legally married. A kiss that Lisa snuck a photo. A trip to the tattoo studio. A simple black band around their fingers. Mick with snowflakes connected together, Len with the same but flames. Nothing to do with their alter egos. Just them. The ying to yang. Fire to Ice. Cold to Hot. Len to Mick. Balance.


End file.
